RAw Power
by Arrancar open account
Summary: When a deck of fobidden cards based on The Winged Dragon of Ra is made, how will the god react? And who will be able to stop the deadly R.A. monsters the deck holds within?


(BTW, I'm testing out a new writing style. It's supposed to give the sound like someone is telling this story around a fire or something.)

Long ago in ancient Egypt, people played a game of great and terrible power…These _shadow games_ grew out of hand, and were sealed away forever by a nameless pharaoh. 5000 years later, the Millennium Puzzle in which the pharaoh's soul was sealed in was unearthed, and the shadow games were released!

Yugi Moto, the boy who solved the Millennium Puzzle, became the Duel Monsters champion with the help of the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. After many long and hard battles, the pharaoh discovered his true name, Atem. Upon the end of their final duel, Yugi and Atem parted ways. Until-

"Wait, wait, wait! This isn't about those two! This is about the mysterious duelist who sought to become a god with cards he created! This is about the most powerful of all three god cards!"

Well…Er…Um…Very well. We will proceed to the main event. The man who made a god bleed, Dumnezeu.

(Kul Elna, Egypt, July 8, 1478, 11:45 AM)

A man walks though the ruins of the once proud city…Filled with criminals. He is muttering to himself as he walks into a hidden room. Another man waits for him on the other side of the door.

"Dumnezeu, I brought the fourteen sacrifices you wanted." The man said as he pointed to fourteen people that were tied up in the corner.

"Good job. Now, did you make the mold I needed?" Dumnezeu replied.

"Yes." The other man said. "Everything is ready for the creation of your new millennium item."

"Prefect." Dumnezeu said. He smirked and walked over to the stone slab where the mold was carved. "The Millennium Sword…It has a nice ring to it." He pulled out a knife and walked towards the hostages.

(Industrial Illusions Main Office Building, Whatever that island's name was, Present day, 10:27 PM)

Pegasus sat in his room, designing new cards. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes? Maximillion Pegasus, President of Industrial Illusions speaking. What? Is that so…I'll be there right away." Pegasus hurries out of his office and runs down the stairs, rushing out the front door, and then looking up at the sky. A helicopter is hovering a mere 15 yards above him, before it lands on the street in front of the massive building. Dumnezeu walks out of it, accompanied by two men.

"Maximillion Pegasus, I am here to buy your company." Dumnezeu said.

"It's not for sale." Pegasus said in a stern voice. "And besides. Your company is almost bankrupt, how could you ever afford to buy mine?"

Dumnezeu scowled. "Like this." Dumnezeu motioned one of his men to go back to the helicopter. He returned with two cases. "$7,500,000,000 are the contents of these cases. Now do we have a deal?"

"No, Dumnezeu. You don't have a deal." Pegasus said one final time before turning to walk back into his building. Dumnezeu pulled out his Millennium Sword.

"Dead men can't deny me what is rightfully mine!" He yells as he stabs Pegasus, who lets out a loud scream of pain. Dumnezeu seems to get younger upon pulling out the sword. "You cannot stop my destiny!"

(Kaiba Corporation Main Office Building, Domino City, Present day, 11:47 PM)

Seto Kaiba also received a phone call. He picked it up and received shocking news. "What do you mean the president of Dumnezeu Dueling is now the president of Industrial Illusions as well? And he's heading here by helicopter as we speak? Hmm…Okay. Thanks for the tip." Kaiba hangs up then turns on the loud speaker. "Get the Blue Eyes White Jet ready for take off!"

When Dumnezeu arrives, he finds that Kaiba is not there.

"What is this?" He yells. "I specifically told Dento to call Kaiba and tell him to wait for my arrival!"

"He did sir! Kaiba seems to have left!" A man in the helicopter said.

Dumnezeu scowled, then smiled." Oh well. I still have the cards I need. And when have Seto' technology, the world will burn in the ash of the phoenix god!"

**Okay, so as I said at the beginning of this story, this is a new writing style for me. Chapter 2 will be up soon. This would've been one whole part, but I wanted to get it uploaded as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy the rest! **


End file.
